


[Podfic] the lights were as bright as my baby

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Husbands, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Returning from a weekend trip in early December, David finds a surprise waiting for him when he pulls up to their cottage.Excessive Christmassy fluff abound![Podfic of "the lights were as bright as my baby, written by schittyfic]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] the lights were as bright as my baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the lights were as bright as my baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286526) by [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic). 



> Many thanks to schittyfic for permission to record this sweet holiday fluff! 🎄✨💛
> 
> And all my gratitude to RhetoricalQuestions for the dazzling cover art!
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "In Their Shoes" for Amanita_Fierce, who likes David/Patrick and fluff 💖

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Streaming:**

  


**Text:** [the lights were as bright as my baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286526)

 **Author:** [schittyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic)

 **Reader:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Cover art:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Length:** 9:05 

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MA6xmuFEwMQ-XohsqImA8HRZIdlngb2m/view?usp=sharing)

**File size:** 6 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Intro music: excerpt from ["As It Was" by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0xW5okJ9I)


End file.
